


The perks of being unsubtle

by EvancexLizzie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, First Times, Fluff, Librarian Ushijima, M/M, they're both bad at this but that's why we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvancexLizzie/pseuds/EvancexLizzie
Summary: When Oikawa falls in love with the librarian from the street across his university, he thinks he is being subtle about it.Hopefully, he isn't.





	The perks of being unsubtle

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic here !! I deeply love Ushoi and reading all those fics for years has finally inspired me to post mine !  
> English isn't my mother language, but this has been beta-read so there shouldn't be too many mistake ? If there's any, pls dont hesitate to say it !!  
> Enjoy, it's short and fluffy !

The first time Oikawa sees Ushijima, he immediately falls in love.

“Iwa-chan!” He whispers behind his book. Iwaizumi, sitting next to him, doesn’t raise his head from his notebook. “Iwaa-chan!” Oikawa repeats a little louder this time.

Iwaizumi feels the annoyed looks from the people around and turns his head, staring angrily at his childhood friend. “Trashkawa, this is a fucking library. If you’re bored, go outside.”

“I know but you didn’t tell me there was a handsome librarian here! I thought we were friends!” 

A few more annoyed people are now staring at them but Oikawa couldn’t care less. He is already back to observing the one who made his heart skip a beat seconds before. 

A few meters away stands a tall dark-haired man. He is currently showing his back, certainly arranging books onto the shelves, but that doesn’t prevent Oikawa from appreciating the V shape of his torso covered by a white shirt and the perfect curve of his ass beautifully contained into tight blue pants. 

“Oh. I haven’t seen him before.” Iwaizumi has got back to his assignment. 

“Well he sure seems like the most boring guy ever.” Having said that, Oikawa still can’t detach his gaze from the silhouette. “But he doesn’t seem the type to talk when suck-“

“Can you two stop talking already ?!” 

They are interrupted by the old hag from the front desk, and this time, everyone look at them. However, one gaze appears to be heavier than the others, and when Oikawa looks back at this beautiful librarian, he finds him already staring at him. His mouth suddenly runs dry under these golden piercing eyes. But the brown-haired boy doesn’t look away. He even addresses him a sweet smile and can see these already frowned eyebrows grow even more confused. That’s when the librarian is called by one of their pairs and their eye contact is broken. 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi. That’s his name.” Iwaizumi whispers at his side and Oikawa thanks him with a beautiful smile.

-

The first time Oikawa speaks to Ushijima, it is in fact Ushijima who addresses him first.

From this day on, Oikawa has found the library in front of their university to be a far more interesting place than he initially thought. 

Oikawa would not define himself as a stalker. Usually he is the one who gets stalked, because obviously, he is handsome and pretty popular and girls are not very subtle when it comes to dealing with their feelings, which makes the whole flirting thing easier. And when Oikawa is the one to engage a flirt, with pretty boys he encounters at bars, they are generally very willing to engage a conversation, which also makes the whole kissing thing easier.

As so, it was a whole new challenge that Oikawa had to face: being attracted to a guy he has not met at a bar, and who did not seem even slightly interested in him. In the light of the situation, Oikawa had decided first that he needed to gather some intel on his target, and to do that, he had no other choice than to study him daily, in his work field and without getting noticed.

Oikawa gets to the usual place. He picks up a book on his way without looking, from one of the shelves where Ushijima seems to spend most of his time, to sort out things he might like before engaging a conversation.

Oikawa sits and gets some book notes out of his bag. In the meantime, he looks up to search for Ushijima, but he doesn’t appear to be anywhere. He wasn’t at the entrance either. 

“If I may, this is a good choice of book.”

Oikawa nearly jumps out of his chair at the sound of the voice -barely a low whisper given the place- from behind him. He turns his head, only to find Ushijima Wakatoshi standing behind him, his gaze swaying between Oikawa’s face and the book on the table he has just taken off the shelf.

Oikawa quickly recovers from the effect of surprise and does his best and sweetest smile. There’s nearly nobody around them, so speaking should be safer than the last time he was here with Iwaizumi.

“Thank you, librarian-chan !” He whispers on purpose. Ushijima frowns when hearing at the nickname but Oikawa doesn’t let him the time to speak. “I was searching for some book on…” he looks briefly at the cover of the book and sees flowers on it. “…gardening. I have a little balcony and I’d like to grow some plants.” At least that’s half the truth. He has a balcony, a very small one, outside the flat he shares with Iwaizumi. Who would certainly hate the view of any stuff growing on his balcony.

“Oh. There is a florist on the main street, two streets ahead of this one if you are looking for advices on plants.”

“Thank you, this is very sweet of you… Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa does like he just read the tag on the librarian chest whose crease between his eyebrows only deepens, because, well, that’s not his name. “But I’d like to know first about plants before going to a florist. You see I like to be well-informed and I’m not the type to make light-headed decisions.” He bats his long eyelashes while looking at Ushijima.

Ushijima nods slowly, no emotion showing on his face. He stays silent for a few seconds. “Then, I can only recommend you a book that may be more suited for what you are looking for…”

“…Oikawa. My name is Oikawa Tooru. And that would be my pleasure.”

The same day, he gets home with a few new plants and a phone number. 

-

The first time Oikawa gets a date, it’s Ushijima who dares to ask him.

Oikawa does not stop coming to the library, but now he does when he knows there won’t be too many people or nearly at the closing time. He greets Ushijima and often stays with him and even helps him arrange the books. 

He soon learns that Ushijima is the one ruling this little library and employs only two people. He likes books and plants, mostly. They also talk about volleyball, when Oikawa speaks of his day and training, and Ushijima tells him he used to play on his university team. That’s when he learns that he is only four years older than him.

When they leave the library together, they sometimes pass by the florist to grab things for their respective plants. By the look of Ushijima’s purchases, Oikawa can only guess that he lives inside a forest. 

He also seems to know a great deal about plants in general.

“Ushiwaka-chan, why books?” Oikawa asks on a rainy day. They’re almost alone in the library, exams being done. “You could have become a gardener or a florist!”

“This is my father’s library.” He stays silent after this and Oikawa chooses not to add anything for a moment. He has learnt that Ushijima speaks rarely of himself. 

“Aren’t you sad? You told me that biology was your major in college.”

“It was only to help my understanding of plants. I’ve always wanted to become the head of this library. These books are my father’s legacy.”

There is no need of other words for Oikawa to understand. He just nods and lets a pleasant silence take place inside the library. The brunette is currently sitting on the stepladder Ushijima obviously does not need because he is taller than anyone in this place. He has learnt to appreciate watching the librarian get his books in order. The way he handles each of them, with gentleness, wrapping his calloused fingers around the cover with delicacy despite the strength he has been given. 

Oikawa sometimes wonders if these very fingers treat everything with such carefulness. He certainly acts in the same way with plants. The student would not mind a little roughness and he is sure, by the size of his forearms and his broad shoulders, that Ushijima possesses this raw brute force and could manhandle him without any difficulty. After all, Oikawa is no stranger to depraved thoughts concerning his favorite librarian. He craves for his touch, for their shoulders brushing together, for their fingers touching when he hands him a book, for their eye contact and the strange thirst it leaves in his throat each time those happen. 

“Oikawa.” He is pulled out of his thought by this deep low tone that makes him shiver. Ushijima is looking at him. “I’m finished.”

“Okay! Let me just gather my things, Ushiwaka-chan!”

They meet in front of the library a couple of minutes later. While Ushijima is closing the door, Oikawa turns his head, and his gaze gets attracted by a display nearby, about an exhibition concerning the famous author Oscar Wilde currently running into the city. 

“… Do you want to go?” Oikawa turns his head back to face Ushijima. His gaze is swaying between him and the display. “To the exhibition. I heard it was great.”

“That could be interesting. I’m free this week-end!”

Ushijima nods. “I can let the library in the care of Tendou for a few hours.” 

“Does this mean this is a date Ushiwaka-chan??” Oikawa smiles brightly, teasing the librarian with confidence.

“…It does.” It’s already dark outside but Oikawa could swear there is a light shade of pink covering Ushijima’s cheeks. “If you want to.” He adds quickly.

Oikawa intended his question as a joke and got stuck with an answer that leaves him speechless. 

“S-Silly Ushiwaka-chan! I agree but you better pay for the coffee after because it was you who asked me on a date and not the other way!”

He doesn’t let the time for Ushijima to answer or even understand his reaction and leaves, his cheeks fare more heated than he thought they would.

-

The first-time Oikawa kisses him, he makes sure to do the first move.

The exhibition was great. Oikawa didn’t know much about the author and Ushijima served as his personal guide all along. A hot personal guide whose shoulder brushed against his more than once and had him blush and shiver at the same time.

They get to a café nearby after. At first, it’s awkward, because Ushijima is the silent type, but Oikawa starts talking about the exhibition and the librarian gets into the conversation. Slowly, the brunette lets his dorky side get the better of him, gradually admitting he is more into aliens than books and often watches conspiracy theories on Youtube. That gets him a faint smile from Ushijima, a fond one, and Oikawa can’t stop himself from melting at this sight. 

“We have some essays about extraterrestrial lifeforms at the library.” Ushijima says as they get out of the café, a few hours later. It is already dark outside, and Oikawa doesn’t mind being escorted back to his place. 

“Really? I’d have to check that next time then! Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I didn’t know you had a passion for this. I didn’t know you had a passion for anything but watching me at first.” Ushijima just said this within the tone of the conversation.

Oikawa stops, eyes wide, feeling his cheeks getting hotter instantly.

“I also came to study at first you know!! In fact, you’re the one who distracted me from my rigorous studying by being… !!” He does not know how to end his sentence without revealing everything. However, Ushijima stops and looks at him, and Oikawa knows he is fucked. He chews the insides of his cheeks, avoiding the librarian gaze. “And here I thought I was being subtle about this-“

“I didn’t know.” Ushijima cuts him. “Tendou is the one who told me about your uncommon behavior. But I didn’t take him seriously.”

Oikawa frowns. “You thought he was playing with you? I know he tends to make fun of your straight-forwardness, Ushiwaka-chan, but he wouldn’t let you get into this kind of unpleasant situation.”

“I couldn’t believe someone as pretty as you could be interested in a librarian.”

Oikawa is left speechless. He feels his cheeks getting even darker and swears he could die from embarrassment right now.

“J-Just kiss me, Ushibaka!”

“Wha-“

This time, it’s Ushijima who does not have time to finish his sentence as Oikawa crosses the little distance between them and slips his right hand behind the librarian’s neck. A breath later and Oikawa’s lips are on Ushijima’s. It’s a chaste kiss at first, but the taller one responds immediately by putting his arm around Oikawa’s waist, getting him as closer as possible, and soon their mouths open and their tongues start to melt against each other.

They finally part, out of breath, and Oikawa enjoys the little tranquility to establish the fact that nothing went how it was supposed to. This was without counting on Ushijima to make this even more awkward.

“Also, the book you took about gardening was in Latin. It helps me get confident.”

Oikawa has a choice between dying or kissing his beautiful librarian to prevent him from further embarrassment. He chooses the latest.


End file.
